


Secret Santa

by Quinny1312



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Romance, Secret Santa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312
Summary: The Bitter Pill gang make plans for Christmas.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Villanelle lounges backwards in her chair, head tilted towards the ceiling and a small frown is written on her face. If the centre table wasn’t so low, Villanelle for sure would be resting her elbows on it with her hands cupping her face.

The Bitter Pill meetings are always boring, unless they are indulging in a new investigation that requires Villanelle tracking down or completing surveillance jobs for information. Right now, it’s not. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Eve was required to attend every meeting, Villanelle wouldn’t have bothered to come. Although a quick glance at her girlfriend shows Villanelle that Eve was feeling just as bored and tried as she was. 

As if Eve can sense Villanelle’s eyes on her, she glances at the younger woman, a soft smile appearing on her lips at Villanelle’s gaze. Instead of returning the smile like she usually would, Villanelle turns her lips into a small pout, resulting in Eve rolling her eyes. 

After another twenty minutes or so, the discussion comes to an end and Villanelle is more than ready to leave. She isn’t needed right now and therefore has no reason to stay. Eve could bring the paperwork she was required to read and complete home. 

Just as the blonde is about to pounce from her chair, Jamie cleaners his throat. “One more thing.” He begins, eyes glancing over to Villanelle, sensing the woman was about to bolt. “We need to start thinking about our plans for Christmas this year.” Villanelle instantly becomes interested in the change of subject. 

“That’s a thought! Are we just going with the same old?” Bear wonders, directing the question towards Jamie as he is the one who finalises any plans. 

“What do you guys usually do?” Eve questions as she looks between Jamie, Bear and Audrey. 

“Oh, we usually just have a small get together with some family and friends. Have a few drinks, play some Christmas tunes, have some snacks on the go for people to eat, you know?” Audrey responds to the group. 

As the group takes in Audrey’s words, an idea springs to Villanelle’s mind. “What about doing a secret Santa?” Villanelle suggests, now sitting up straight in her chair as she proudly shares her idea. 

“That’s actually a good idea. There’s six of us so it will work. Let's do that, if it’s alright with everyone here?” Jamie agrees, looking around the group for signs of approval. 

“Fine by me.” Elena speaks. “Nice one, Villanelle.” she smiles at Villanelle who brightens in her chair at the praise. 

“Okay, we will need some paper and a pen to wri-” Eve begins to speak but before she can finish, there is a swift of breeze as Villanelle disappears out of her chair She reappears a second later where she sets down a sheet of paper, six pens and a small bag on the middle of the table. Before anyone can move, she rips the paper into small sections and hands them out to the group.

“Okay. Everyone write down your names and fold it up so nobody can see. Once you have finished, put your folded piece of paper inside the bag.” Villanelle orders, excitement bubbling inside of her as she scribbles down a huge ‘V’ before she folds her paper and carefully puts it inside the bag. One by one, the others do the same. 

“Your idea mate. Would you like to do the honours?” Elena asks Villanelle as she glances towards the bag on the table. 

Villanelle doesn’t wait a minute before she is shaking the bag to shuffle the names. Once she is satisfied, she looks up at the group. “Okay. I’m ready. If you get your own name, you need to put it back into the bag and get another.” she tells them. Everyone nods in response. 

Pleased that everyone understands, Villanelle turns to Eve and holds the bag out towards her. “You first.” she grins. Eve gives her a sweet smile before she digs her hand into the bag, grasping the chosen piece of paper tightly in her hand. 

Villanelle watches Eve intently as the older woman looks at the name on her paper, searching for any indication to see who Eve had gotten but other than a light hmm, there is nothing. 

Next to pick a name is Elena, who gives a little nod before she folds the paper up again. Jamie follows after and lets out a small sigh of relief before Audrey has her go. She quickly glances at the name on her paper before she carefully tucks it away. Second from last to pick a name is Bear whose eyes widen enough for Eve to know exactly who he got. 

Finally, Villanelle reaches into the bag and pulls out the last name. Years of experience has provided Villanelle with the ability to sport a good poker face but she can still feel the excitement inside of her stomach as she looks at the name on her paper. 

“Right, well that's it. Do we agree with the 20th as always?” Jamie asks the group. Each member nods their head in reply, happy with the chosen date. “Then we have two weeks to get sorted. For now, let’s get back to work.” 

“I’m just going to pack up my stuff and we’ll head home. We could maybe pick up some dinner on the way.” Eve smiles at Villanelle as everyone retrieves to their own desks. 

“Mmmmm, Sounds good. I’m just going to the bathroom. Meet you outside?” Villanelle returns as she puts her hand holding the small piece of paper into her pocket, keeping tight a hold of it to ensure it doesn’t go anywhere. 

“Sure, darling. See you in a few minutes.” Eve responds as she places a gentle kiss on Villanelle’s cheek. Afterwards, she moves towards her desk to pack up her belongings. 

Villanelle leaves the office and makes her way towards the bathroom. Upon entering, she quickly glances around once more before she pulls out her chosen piece of paper. Alone in the bathroom, the blonde stands, grinning ear to ear as she re-reads the name on it. 

Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get together to exchange their secret Santa gifts.

The next two weeks go by quicker for some rather than others. One member of the group found it especially difficult when it came to selecting a present for their chosen person. 

Finally, the 20th arrived and after the last day at the office for Christmas, the group all gathered together, each member sat in their designated seat as they prepared for their secret Santa exchange. 

Villanelle was growing restless in her chair as she waited for Audrey to return from the bathroom so they could begin the process of sharing their gifts. 

“Villanelle, you look like you have ants in your pants.” Elena jokes to the squirming woman. Eve turns her head towards her girlfriend and chuckles. 

“I’m just excited.” Villanelle returns, rolling her eyes at the comment. Although there is a small smile playing on her lips. The smile widens further as she spots Audrey coming through the door. When she takes her seat within the circle, the blonde woman finally stops moving. 

“Great, everyone’s here. How should we do this?” Bear asks, eying the pile of gifts in the middle of the floor.

“How about we go the opposite way to how we picked the names out of the bag?” Elena suggests. Everyone nods in agreement. 

“Sounds good. Are we sharing who had who or?” Audrey drifts off when she notices Bear slightly shaking his head at the suggestion. 

“I think we should just keep it a secret. It’s good to have some suspense, right?” Eve smiles at Bear who relaxes at the dark-haired woman’s words. He gives a small smile in thanks before Jamie light claps his hands. 

“Alright, Villanelle. You’re up first. This one's for you.” Jamie states as he picks up the gift with Villanelle’s name written on the tag and hands it to her. 

Villanelle eagerly rips open the wrapping paper, intrigued to see what's inside. Seconds later she pulls out a decent sized box. Everyone watches intently as Villanelle turns over the box to find the gift is a box set of eight classic Christmas movies.

“Woah, this is cool. I haven’t watched any of these.” Villanelle finally speaks, a huge grin forming on her face. Eve can’t help but chuckle as Bear lets out a small sigh of relief. His tense muscles finally relax. 

“Look Eve, we have some new movies to watch.” Villanelle beams, handing the boxset to Eve whose heart melts at the excitement on Villanelle’s face. “We sure do.” Eve says taking a quick glance over the movies in the set before she smiles sweetly at Villanelle, handing the box back to her. 

Next to open their gift is Bear who carefully shakes the wrapped gift before a grin appears on his face. “Oh, I know what this is.” he tells the group as he pulls open the paper. Inside is a box with a key attached to the side. Bear opens the box and pulls it open to find his favourite gummy sweets stored inside. “Perfect! Nobody can steal my Tangfastics now.” he grins as he catches Villanelle’s eyes. The young woman is now sulking in her chair. “Damn it.” she mumbles. 

Audrey is next in the circle. She opens her gift and instantly beams at the sight of the pamper set and fluffy socks. The group watches silently as her eyes drift over the various supplies within the package. “This is perfect for a night in.” she finally speaks, giving a sweet smile to the group. "Thank you to whoever got me.” Eve grins in her seat knowing the young girl liked the gift she had picked out for her. 

Fourth to open their secret Santa gift is Jamie. He opens his gift and is ecstatic to find his favourite alcoholic drink inside. “Oh, whoever got me knows me very well. This will go down like a treat with a Chinese on Christmas Eve.” Jamie grins as he looks between the others. “Thank you.” he smiles. 

Second from last to open their present is Elena. She carefully holds the wrapped gift in her hand due to the fact the word ‘delicate’ was written on the gift tag in capital letters. She slowly opens her gift to find a champagne glass with her name written in sparkly letters on it. “This is beautiful. Thank you.” she smiles gratefully as she wraps the glass back up to ensure it doesn't get bumped on her way home. 

Finally, the only person left to open their gift is Eve. Villanelle could feel the excitement bubbling inside of her as Jamie reached down to pick up the final gifts before he handed them to Eve. 

“Oh, two presents. What a lucky girl.” Elena teases. Eve sticks her middle finger up at the other woman who sniggers in response. 

Eve decides to open the smaller present first and immediately beams when she finds her favourite chocolates inside. Although it doesn't help to confirm who her secret Santa is as everyone in the room is aware of what chocolates Eve enjoys. “Sharing is caring.” Villanelle smiles, nudging Eve softly. 

She chuckles at her girlfriend before she places the box of chocolates on the floor and begins to open the second gift which is heavier than the other. 

As Eve is unwrapping, Elena and Audrey notice Villanelle biting her lip in an attempt to hide the smirk trying to make its way onto her face. The two of them share a knowing look as Eve begins to lift the lid of the box that holds her second present. 

Seconds later, Eve pulls out the gift, a small gasp leaving her lips and she immediately blushes, pushing the lace back inside of the box. Her face now as red as the smallest lingerie she has ever seen now out of view as she closest the lid of the box.

It’s too late though. The rest of the group saw exactly what Eve’s second gift was. Her eyes meet Villanelle who is displaying an innocent look on her face but Eve is aware that there is only one person who would ever buy her THAT. The fact that a new bottle of La Villanelle is laying at the bottom of the box confirms it further. 

“Okay. I don’t think anyone needs to guess who Eve’s secret Santa was.” Bear mumbles, looking just as red as Eve does. 

Elena on the other hand looks intrigued. “Woah, Villanelle has excellent taste. Let me see properly.” she leans forward to reach for the box but her hands grasp thin air as Eve pulls the box away. 

Audrey lets out a small chuckle at the exchange. 

“Do you like it Eve? I was going to get you that vibra-” Villanelle begins before Jamie cuts her off. “Oh would you look at the time. Better get ourselves off home so we aren't tired for the get together tomorrow.” He speaks loudly. The others all nod in agreement as they begin to scatter away from Villanelle who is sporting a smirk and Eve who is waiting for the floor to swallow her up. 

Eve, still blushing, quickly gathers her belongings as Villanelle says goodbye to the others who are hurriedly leaving the office. After Eve says a very awkward goodbye to Jamie, she grabs Villanelle’s arm and pulls her out of the building. 

The two walk in sync, Villanelle quietly humming a tune as she looks inside every shop window they pass. 

It’s only when the two of them are half way home that Eve finally speaks to her. “Just wait until you get your pretty little backside into our house.” Eve whispers into Villanelle’s ear, shivers instantly descend down her spine at Eve’s words. 

Oh how she can’t wait to get home.


End file.
